Memories Lost and Gone
by DarkHallows1000
Summary: "You're dead. You have no idea how or why. What was your purpose anyways? This isn't heaven or hell, your new friends are always fighting, and there is never peace or quiet. You wish you knew, you want to get your memories back so it's easier to understand why you're here. You only know your name and your origin. This is a different kind of Hell."


Memories Lost and Gone

Chapter One

You wake up with complete darkness in the middle of absolute nowhere. You hear some fighting piercing through your ears, you cover your head with your hands. "Shut up!" you stammer. You keep hearing them fighting and keep fighting. You open your eyes to see strangers in front of you, fighting their asses off.

"W-Who are you?" You ask, backing up. You stutter the words out and the argument suddenly stops. The boy and girl stare down at you. You stand up and see different clothes on you. Your hair is still the same bright red that always hung over one eye and there were silver streaks now thinning in strains in your hair. Your eyes widen. The others get closer to you, one girl has a mirror. You see your eyes are grey with a hint of gold. "This isn't me…" You see your cheekbones are more visible and high like a true male.

"What's your name?" A girl with the mirror asks. Her eyes are a purple with black long hair which curled up at the ends.

"I…I don't know…" you reply in a whisper.

A male teen glanced at your pockets. "Check your wallet."

"Huh?" You blink then dig into your pockets for your wallet. The females all gather around you. You look for some sort of i.d. You find your student i.d. You see your once smiling face and read your name out loud. You had forgotten your parents were Romanian and not Japanese.

"A-a-r-i-k?" One female asked with her head tilt.

You nod. "Yeah, it's like the American name, Eric. My parents just spelt it as a Romanian spelling. Aaric Carpathia is my full name."

The girl with the black hair bows. "Ai Hayashi."

The other female bows. She had snow white hair, but it was a type of blonde. "Kumiko Tsukino."

A male who was fighting with Ai, stepped up. He saluted slightly. "Haruka Suzuki." You salute back. Your eyes go to some group who were walking closer. They look like a band since one was carrying a guitar. He nodded.

"You are?" his voice was soft but deep.

"Aaric Carpathia."

"How'd you die Aaric?"

A girl with drum sticks bumped into the guitarist. "Akio!"

"What Izumi?"

"Don't ask that! He doesn't have all his memories back!" Izumi whined.

"I might have brought something back." He turns to you. You only blink. "Quiet. I like you." He looks at one female. "Kasumi? What do you think?"

The girl who was Kasumi had purple short hair glanced at you with green eyes. "Hmmm…" she examined you with judgmental eyes.

"Hello, my name is Aaric Carpathia. You all may call me Aaric," You introduce. Kumiko stepped up.

"Welcome to Death."

"Is this heaven or hell?" you ask.

"Neither."

"What? Like a purgatory?"

Kumiko shook her head. "No, not even that." You look around, noticing stars sparkling. You're on the ground, you know that, then what is this place if you're dead? "It's more of thinking what your real purpose is in life is. Some of us died from a murderer, or killed themselves. We don't know our true meaning yet. That's why we come here." You nod.

"I see." You look around you for any other people you need to know. You notice two others sitting farther off.

Kumiko notices you looking somewhere else, so she turns to see what's there. Her brown eyes seem to have widen. "Don't talk to those two. Ever."

"Why's that?"

"Americans."

"Americans How'd they end up with another race?"

One American had blonde hair and from what you could tell, blue eyes. The other had red hair with blue eyes as well. The two wore jeans and darker t-shirts. The red head turned to you, narrowing her eyes then turned to the blonde. Her mouth moved but you couldn't make out the words.

"Well…looks like the fire head is coming over here." You turn to see Ai speaking with arms crossed. Your male eyes go to the chest of the red head and gulp. Her chest was larger than any other of the girls here. The red head's eyesw were on you with her hips swaying perfectly. She nears you, and before you know it, she's right in front of you. You gulp one more time.

"Howdy!" her accent was sharp. It was different than you imagine. You can speak 3 languages here. Japanese, English, and your native tongue, Romanian.

"H-Hello," you stammer. The girl smiles. "What's y-your name?"

"Alyssa Williams. And yours?" She was making direct eye contact with you as you talk to her.

"Aaric Carpathia." The name rolls off your tongue. The others all give you weird looks tilting their heads. They probably didn't know much or no Englush. "So who's your friend?"

Alyssa looks at her friend then back at you. "Her name is Crystal Berris. You looked familiar somehow, and we were wondering if any memories came to you. Like what school you went to."

You pause for a moment. "All I remember is my parents being Romanian and we were visiting the States…The United States of America…I don't know why. Maybe we were going to live there," You spoke fluently in English.

"I lived in America, born there, and raised in West Virginia. I know I was in a car accident of some sort. I didn't want to live. And no, I know that I wasn't suicidal." She shrugged then kept looking into your eyes. "So, who are those people?" She pointed to the group.

"That's Ai Hayashi. She's Kumiko Tsukino. He's Haruko Suzuki. Akio is there with Izumi…" You point at each of them. "Kasumi has the purple hair and green eyes." Alyssa nods.

"So you speak their tongue?"

"Huh?" you turn back to the red head from staring at Kasumi. You clear your throat. "Only here, I can speak fluently."

"You know…two languages?"

"Three," you correct.

"I only know two."

"What would those be?"

"Spanish and English," she proudly says.

"That's awesome!" you praise. She waves to you when she starts walking away. She follow, eager to talk more to them. Your ears are filled with deceiving words.

"Told you…he would turn on us," Kasumi says.

Haruka speaks up, "He'll come back…"

"Hopefully," Ai Hayashi breathes out.


End file.
